Season 3
Season 3 started Filming Thursday october 3rd 2013 and is schedualed to finish around January 2014 Season 3 will not continue the same year from the end of Season 2 it will be a whole New Year part 1 summer part 2 school This Will Be Senior Year For #Mackenzie #Margret #Bob Ghaundi #Random White Girl #Ugly Betty #Deekina #El Salvador Girl #Anasteshia #Guian #Juanita #Liz #Brittany #Scotty #Jordy #Mathew #Jake #Sam #Shark #Rudeling #Erica #Mason *31 Students in the club by the end of this year including promila *after this year only 10 people 5 guys 5 girls will be left which is #Nithin #Promila #Deek #Mark #Marketa #Zarket #Sabrina #Skylar #Mak Donald #Rubenito Charecter PART 1 Main Charecters Anasteshia 3/3 Little Hot Momacita 3/3 Deekina Duckly 1/1 Maria 2/2 Random White Girl 2/2 Mackenzie Johnson 2/2 Nithin Ghaundi 2/2 Jordy 2/2 Deek 1/1 Bob Ghaundi 2/2 Mark 2/2 Skylar Hill 3/3 Scotty Hill 3/3 Liz Amedao 0/2 Sabrina Amedao 0/2 Margret Johnson Brittany 3/3 Mr. Marquina 2/3 Marketa 1/3 Guian Ghaundi 1/2 Mathew 1/2 Reccruing Cast Promila 0/3 Zarket 0/2 Ugly Betty 0/2 Jake 0/3 Sam 0/3 Juanita 0/3 Mak Donald 0/3 Cesar Shark 0/3 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 0/3 PART 2 Main Charecters Mackenzie Margret Bob Ghaundi Nithin Promila Deek Deekina Anasteshia Mark Marketa Zarket Ugly Betty Random White Girl Maria Jake Sam Juanita Liz Brittany Jordy Skylar Hill Scotty Hill Mak Donald Mathew Cesar Shark Sabrina Amedao Guian Mr. Marquina Recruing Charecters Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio Rudeling (Abby) Rubenito Mason Erica Jasmin Arin Julian Casper Colin Melissa Jackson Mrs. Bundarela Maralyn TBA Episodes SEASON 3 PART 1 PROMO PICS Season three promo pic one.jpg|Nithin promo pic Deekinapromopic.jpg|Deekina promo pic Anasteshiapromopic.jpg|Anasteshia promo pic Mackenzie promo pic.jpg|Mackenzie promo pic App2.jpg|Another Anasteshia one Mpp2.jpg|Mackenzie promo pic 2 Littlehotpromopic.jpg|Little hot mama vita promo pic Littlehot2.jpg|Little hot momacita 2 Mr. Marquina promo.jpg|Mr. Marquina promo pic Bobag promo.jpg|Bob ghaundi promo pic Guian promo 1.jpg|Guian promo pic one Guian2.jpg|Guian second promo pic Britany promo pic.jpg|Britany 1st promo pic Britany 2nd promo.jpg|Britany 2nd promo pic Rag promo pic.jpg|Random white girl promo pic one Rag second promo pic.jpg|Random white girl second pic Maria promo pic.jpg|Maria promo pic 5x4.jpg 3x3.jpg 3x02.jpg One.jpg TRIVIA their will be a paranormal storyline in season 3 part 1 involving Maria and random white girl that was not scripted Episode 6&7 were filmed October 8th 2013 Half of episode 3 and all of 4 & 5 were filmed October 7th 2013 1&2 were filmed were filmed. Octobober 3rd The rest of three was filmed October 3 &6th Episode 8 was filmed on October 19th late at night star might have a halloween special but will be filmed on halloween and most likely uploaded the next day but it's not confirmed however their will be a promila takes over the world halloween special and will be filmed october 25th 2013 Episode 9&10 filmed on October 26th Category:Season 3 Category:Season Category:Three Category:Music Category:Episode Category:Show Category:Star Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musical Category:Images Category:Graduation Category:School Category:Year Category:Show choir Category:Wedding Category:Love Category:Date Category:Baby Category:Birth